The use of remotely operated robotic vehicles is highly desirable for a variety of civilian and military applications. Remotely operated robotic devices can greatly improve the completion of mission tasks by assisting or replacing the human participant. A remotely operated robotic device can be successfully used in dangerous situations, placing its human operator out of harm's way in the safety of a remote control room. In addition, a remotely operated robotic vehicle can also greatly enhance the effectiveness of its operators in the performance of mission tasks through its endurance, flexibility, and expendability. The pursuit of advanced control systems that enhance the utility of remotely controlled robotic devices is therefore highly desirable to improve their performance.